JBL
John Bradshaw Layfield, better known only as JBL, is an ex-superstar in the WWE where he competed under the SmackDown! brand where he was also many times the WWE Champion back when it was held tightly under SD's fist. He was also twice the WWE Tag Team Champion with his main man: Faarooq. He currently works in the WWE as a commentator with Tiffany McIntyre and Todo Grisham and also serves Grisham in The Carla Corporation. He used to be the boss/employer of Orlando Jordan and a some sort of dominant BDSM lord of Torrie Wilson. Info JBL had one of the finest gimmicks, he was a typical Republican who arrived to WWE straight from Wall Street in New York. If anyone knows anything about the GOP, you can see it from miles and miles that JBL is one great GOP personified. He was born in Texas but was billed from New York, a fine place where his god-like s became a millionaire. He kept bragging in the WWE that he was a self-made millionaire from Wall Street but loved his Texas roots. His entire outfit today consists of various suits, but he never leaves his white cowboy hat out of place. Back when he was kicking butt all around the ring, he wore black wrestling pants with words "In JBL we trust." on the back, he was some egotistical mastermind after all. Sometimes he would wear a black jacket with white overcoats or something on it. His overall is 94 and he was one of the humblest soms of biatches to ever step foot in a SmackDown! ring. JBL was always a heel and always will be, and none of us would have it any other way. The Republican Party is nothing but some evil bastards plotting to rule the world anyway. Speaking of the conservative party, JBL is living like a king in Kenson's Dictatorship, it serves only the rich after all. However, JBL is for some reason not a part of Kenson's Republican Party. Despite being a heel, JBL would have many fans when arriving to the ring in his white limo and would even sign their autographs, shockingly. JBL was one of the most despised superstars to ever appear in the WWE and is a secret, but not that secret, Nazi. He loves The Confederacy and one of his fav superstars include Olaf Tutchenko. Trivia *JBL was replaced by Segway Steve as the main antagonist of HBK's RTWM, which in Steve's case is Shelton Benjamin's Road to WrestleMania. Like in Benjamin's Road to WrestleMania where Steve won in the end, JBL won at the end of HBK's 'Mania. *JBL was always the antagonist of every WWE game he appeared in (minus SVR 2008, where he was a commentator), but in the newer series he is nothing more than a commentator as he was in 2008, albeit he almost always roots for the bad guys. *JBL loved to bully the living crap out of Finlay's son, Hornswoggle back when he competed and took orders from Mr. McMahon. *JBL would always arrive to the ring in his white Street Limousine. *John Layfield and John Cena would always be referred to as "The Johns" when teaming up. *He is the sponsor and creator of the JBL woofers. Category:Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Americans Category:Republicans Category:Capitalists Category:Christians Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Rich People Category:Nazis Category:Cowboys Category:Gods Category:Traitors Category:Bullies Category:Wrestlers Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil